


Soulmate Au: I Don't Know You Yet

by lolathedoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Complete, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolathedoor/pseuds/lolathedoor
Summary: 𝐒𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐄 𝐀𝐔: 𝙄 𝘿𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙆𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙔𝙚𝙩𝙏𝙒: 𝙈𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙎𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚In a world of soulmates, can Hinata save his?There is a part 2 !! Its called Good Grief and it follows Hinata's reactions to what happened.
Relationships: Hinata - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Soulmate Au: I Don't Know You Yet

The rain was coming down in waves. It was an onslaught. Never stopping. Never missing a beat. It latched onto every article of clothing on his body. Drenching him to the bone. Freezing him. Yet, the ginger running through didn't care. His breath was coming out in pants, as he turned the corner, to continue his run. His thoughts were muddled. The short male couldn't focus, which was why he had gone on this endeavor. His heart ached with a seeming loneliness. Ever since that fateful day, Hinata found that he could no longer find solace in the world. The once bright colors of the sun, of the grass, of the world, were now dull. He slowed to a stop, his hand going up to run through his hair. He froze for a moment, brown eyes tearing up at the words on his skin. Oh how he wished to go back. How the short karasuno member, wished he could change it all.

𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐭?

The words had appeared on his skin in a flourish, in the middle of class. It had startled the poor ginger, not used to the feeling of something being written on him. The writing was messy, and it looked almost like a child's scrawl. But the meaning of the words were interesting. It sounded like his far away lover was hurting. Was his soulmate okay? He had never met them, though they had always seemed to be struggling. They barely wrote, but when they did, it seemed like all his soulmate wanted was a safe space to vent. The ginger would try and respond back, to give them advice, but then he'd never hear back until the next vent. It irked him almost. He wasn't a dear diary. The number ten had been trying to find them, to help them, but it was as if they never wanted to be found. The ginger knew that once more, he'd have to try his luck and give the person a response. Immediately, he pulled out a pen from his pocket going to answer when — more words appeared. He didn't hesitate to look, to see the new words. To wonder what was causing this mystery person's anguish.

'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐲𝐞𝐭

His brown eyes stared at the inscription on his arm. What was going on? Things seemed bad for his soulmate. He couldn't understand how they were feeling but the words said it all. He went to write once more, trying to give some semblance of a response. Trying to maybe cheer them up. Yet before the short male could do so, his pen was snatched from his hand. The nicknamed sunshine, looked up at the person who had taken it, his cheeks flushing slightly when he noticed who it was. The teacher stared down at him disapprovingly, waving the pen in her hand. He murmured a soft 'sorry', shoving his sleeve down to hide the words that adorned him. The teacher shook her head, before moving away. It was in that moment he hated the stupid "no writing on yourself in class" rule. Usually it didn't bother him, he never had someone to talk to, but now his soulmate finally made contact. It was a rare occasion, one that he didn't want to waste. Yet the male knew he'd have to wait till after class to respond. He only hoped his soulmate could wait that long. Minutes passed by, when he felt the familiar scribble of words on his arm again. It was an almost sort of tingling sensation. He once more rolled up his sleeve, gnawing at his lip worriedly. What would it say this time?

𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝?  
𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐲𝐞𝐭

There were two parts this time. Each with their own meaning, yet the same flow of emotion. Things weren't okay for his mystery person. It made Hinata's heart ache. The ginger wanted more than anything to bring them peace in their torrent of pain. His soulmate needed him. But what could he do for them? They were probably separated by miles or, by countries. This almost angered the short karasuno player. He felt so useless, so inept. Once more, he slid his sleeve down, covering the words that he wished he could say something to. He felt nauseous, his stomach trying to come inside out. He felt like something was going to go wrong today, but he couldn't pinpoint what. He knew he needed to figure it out and soon, or else let the worry eat him alive. But for now, he was sadly still stuck in class. His head tilted downwards, eyes looking at the paper in front him. For now, he'd finish his classwork. Then when the class ended, he'd make sure to answer. He'd make sure to understand what was going on. While Hinata, dealt with this - The latter, his soulmate, was dealing with worse. 

𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝

Tobio Kageyama, hated it here. The constant drawl of life, the constant need to please someone, but failing. For a while he even hated the idea of soulmates. The idea that his lover was predestined or maybe didn't exist for him at all. That was until his soulmate had written to him, suddenly his perspective had changed. He'd never admit it but he was excited. His soulmate was real. There was someone specifically designed for him. Whoever it was tried to write a lot. They were bright and happy, the opposite of him. They seemed so sweet, and quite possibly a little annoying. The ravenette tried to write back, but he could never find the time, and he was still so nervous. Usually the only time he could write to his soulmate was when he was lost in his own thoughts of misery. Everyday he grew more worried his soulmate would reject him, like his middle school friends did. That when they would meet, that he'd see him as they did. A tyrannical king. But like every king, kingdoms fall. They crash and burn, usually due to some accidental carelessness. Things in his life quickly got harder. The pressure was immense. People got more difficult to please. No matter what he did, it wasn't enough. Never enough. Not to him, or the team, or even his parents. He felt like a weight was suffocating him. One day, while cleaning his room, he heard the familiar sounds of an arguement brewing. It was then he just knew he had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain was unbearable. It made him want to claw out his own heart to finally not feel anymore. He wanted out. He wanted - like a crow - to fly.

That fateful day, he was stuck at home. He had decided of his own free will, that he just needed a break. Some time away from the prying eyes of everyday people. From the pressure that was continuously crushing him. The setter laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling trying to memorize the creases, the holes, the pattern, when a thought came to him. What was he doing here? This could all be over. If he was willing, this path of pain that was carved for him, could end. His mind wandered to the thoughts of his ending. An ending sounded nice. Though, it wouldn't be pretty. He gracefully got off the bed, moving over to his desk, rummaging for a pen or a marker. He had to have one somewhere. He dropped to his hands and knees to see if he could find one on the floor, and grinned slightly when he did. His hand reached out, taking the marker in his hands before straightening up. He took his perch back on his bed, debating on what to write to his soulmate. It didn't take long when he wrote the first statement and then it was like a dam had opened. The taller male just couldn't stop. He just began writing and writing. He was so tired of keeping it all in. He felt bad for what he was going to do, for the mess he was planning. It would hurt his soul mate, but - the pain he was feeling was worse.

𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐧 𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐟 𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐓𝐨 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮

The bell had finally rung, rattling the gingers skull. He instantly bolted out of his seat, stuff in hand as he ran out into the hallway. Other students looked at him strangely, but he didn't care. He looked around quietly, trying to debate where to go when he knew the only conclusion was to head to his spot. His spot was the place he always found himself in whenever he needed to think or just practice volleyball. He quietly ran through the halls, slamming the doors to the outside wide open. The spiker threw his belongings against the wall, the soft grass doing nothing to cushion them. His hand slipped into his pocket, feeling for his other pen. He pulled it out, as he took a seat against the wall. The sun's brown eyes went wide as he saw all of the writing on his arm. Shit. He had missed a lot. Was his soulmate okay? His eyes moved from left to right as he read every line on his arm. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he realized that his soulmate was hurting, and deeply. He just hoped, he wouldn't do anything drastic. He began to write back, a soft smile on his lips at the idea he had. He'd distract them. He'd start with his own question, and then ask more.

𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧?  
𝐎𝐡, 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞, 𝐨𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧?  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦?  
𝐎𝐫 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐨𝐡, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞?

For a moment, nothing happened. The ginger figured that his soul mate had been surprised by a response. Yet he couldn't help but grow anxious. He felt like the butterflies in his stomach were eating away at him. Something didn't feel right. His brown eyes looked up to the sky, and he frowned softly. How could it be such a pretty day, when things felt like they were going so wrong? The warmth of the sun, and the brightness of the blue sky, seemed to be taunting the shorter male. He felt the familiar scribble once more, and he instantly looked down. His free hand, the one without the writing, gripped his other arm. As if it was, a lifeline.

𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐧 𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐟 𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐓𝐨 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡

A half a heart. What did that mean? Was he referencing the old fable? It was stated that soulmates were supposed to be the halves of each other. That long ago men were too powerful so they were split in two. They're supposed to become one when they meet. Though of course that's a silly fable tale. He swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do. He just hoped that this would pass. His soulmate was most likely just venting again. His hand moved away from his arm, his bright eyes once more looking up to glance at the sky. The scribbling had stopped. A sense of dread had washed over him. It sent a chill that seeped through his bones. The karasuno member couldn't shake the empty feeling he had. His fingers nimbly moved to grasp the pen, clicking it into place once more. It moved to glide across his skin as he sent a simple response.

'I'm here for you.'

Silence. Hinata felt every minute of that silence pass in agony. Then the prickling sensation appeared.

'I'm sorry.'

Hinata was confused. He didn't understand. Sorry for what? What could he possibly be sorry for?

Tobio quietly stood up from his bed. He shuffled around his room for a moment as if preparing. He grasped the marker he had with him, sliding it into his pocket. He knew what he was going to do, what he had to do. Though a part of him, some tiny voice in the back if his head, was yelling at him to think this through. That this was a mistake. Yet he knew, it was the only way. With a soft click of the door behind him, Kageyama had exited his home. With grim determination, he began walking to his destination. He took out the marker he had placed in his pocket, and debated giving his soulmate a chance to find him. The raven slid up the sleeve of his jacket and wrote the address of the bridge he was going to. Maybe he'd be saved. What started as a walk to the bridge, quickly turned into a run. Tears blurred his vision, cascading down his face and being taken by the wind. It was dangerous how fast he was running and how hard he was crying. Somehow, he had made it unharmed to the bridge. He slowed to catch his breath, starting to take every step with newfound intensity. His arm went up and wiped away at his tears. He needed to see for this part, he needed to be calm. The setter didn't want to miss it. Quietly, his shoes shuffled against the asphalt, hands moving to grip the cement platform that separated him and the water. With shaky limbs, he climbed on top of the platform, instantly drawing onlookers to see what was going on. His eyes glanced towards them, a feeling of regret bubbling in his stomach. Was he making the right choice? Frightened gasps and screams, filled the air. At first they had taught nothing of it but — they realized very quickly they had to get help. Someone had called 911. Everyone was whispering, some were shouting words of encouragement though Kageyama heeded them not. Was his soulmate coming for him? Or would this be it?

𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐭?

Hinata ran like his life depended on it. The moment he had gotten an address, the shorter didn't hesitate. He was unsure of what it meant. Why his soulmate would want to meet now but he had ditched all of his belongings at the school, instead opting to deal with that later. His soulmate needed him. His entire body was brimming with worry, he knew that adress all too well and nothing good could come of it. Quick murmurs of 'I'm sorry' left his lips as he bumped and ran into people. The ginger's breath was coming out in pants, his legs burning but he didn't care. He had to get there.

'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐲𝐞𝐭

The setter turned his head to face the water. People trying to convince him to get down. Though all were afraid to get to close. They didn't want to push him over the edge. He glanced down at the depths below. The water was crystal blue. It shimmered like every star in the sky. It looked warm and peaceful, it was inviting. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad way to go. His hands curled into fists, his body shaking with the efforts to keep himself calm and not derail from the track he was on. Was he really going to go through with this? His world was driving him insane. The pain was immeasurable, the pressure was immense. The male snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head as he heard a voice calling to him in the wind. It couldn't be. It sounded like —

𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝?

The ginger had finally reached the bridge. His brown eyes moved around fervently, searching for the person who had brought him here. He saw the crowd of people, and knew what it meant. Instantly he began pushing his way through. People complained, and whined, not liking the idea of being shoved but Hinata didn't care. A man had suddenly stopped him, telling him he shouldn't go any further and to wait for the police. His frustration had built up. He was worried and scared, and this set him over the edge. He pushed at the man's arm, desperation evident in his brown eyes. "Stop please! Let me through! That's my soulmate!" Everyone who had heard, turned to look at the ginger in pity. The male who had stopped him, let him pass through, sympathy in his eyes. As soon as he saw the man on the edge of the bridge his breath caught. Kageyama. His friend and teammate was on the bridge. No, soulmate Tobio Kageyama, was on that bridge. He almost started crying tears of joy, inappropriate timing he knew. It was exciting to not only have just found his soulmate, but for them to be his best friend, made him so happy. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. That wasn't what was important. He continued to push through the crowd of people.

"Kageyama!" He shouted out, instantly drawing the setter's attention. Brown eyes locked with blue, and for a moment everything was silent. The world had faded away. The pain, the suffering, none of it mattered anymore. It was just them. The shorter male had finally broke through the crowd, quitely taking small steps towards the distraught ravenette. "You have to get down from there. Please. I don't know what's been going on —" His hands raised, his sleeves falling down to showcase the words adorning his skin, "— But you aren't alone! I'm here! I'm your soulmate! Please come down, so we can talk about it. So we can figure it out, together." His arms lowered, a hand moving towards the man in front of him. A simple gesture. His hand outstretched ready for the taller male to take. The setter stared at the offered hand, before glancing once more at the water. This could be it. His ticket away from the pain, without causing anymore. Blue met brown once more and he smiled. He could find safety with his best friend and soulmate. He could be okay.

"I don't want to die," He stated softly. He moved to take a step down, to take the hand offered to him but things never go according to plan. In that instant, the wind picked up and Kageyama lost his footing. Gravity began pulling him backwards. His hand went out, and Hinata raced to catch it, to catch him. But it was to no avail. The universe was not on their side. The karasuno sunshine looked at the raven one last time, as the setter began plummeting. The world seemed to go in slow motion for the both of them. The raven's thoughts were simple. As he looked above him,, tears began to fall again. Oh how lucky he would have been with a soulmate like Hinata. Kageyama stared at who was above him, and gave him a soft smile.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed. Hinata felt tears slide down his cheeks. No. This couldn't be it. They had just found each other. He wanted to go after him, but the impact would just kill them both. There was no saving him. "KAGEYAMA!" He screamed as he reached the edge of the cement. He watched the body sink into the waves. He instantly broke down, hands going to cover his mouth. He felt the severing tie of his soulmate, the words on his arms disappearing. It was over. The people rushed in from the sidelines, instantly pulling the ginger back from the ledge. They were worried he'd try to jump too. Truth is, he might have. The hardest part of it all was, that the ravenette, didn't want to die. And yet, fate had a cruel way of hurting those who deserved the world. Hinata cried and screamed. The onlookers, staring sympathetically. They tried to offer him condolences but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Kageyama, he wanted his soulmate, his best friend; alive. But there was nothing he could do. He rolled his sleeves up, to see if there was anything preserving Kageyama. Any form of ink, or date. A soft gasp escaped him, more tears falling down his face. There, in permanent ink, were words. He began sobbing once more, always to be reminded of this day. 

𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐡, 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐲𝐞𝐭


End file.
